uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Space Crime Syndicate Madou
The (literally "demon way") is an organization of psychic criminals whose headquarters, , lies within the dimension, a "white hole" where all the matter sucked up by black holes ends up. The syndicate intends to conquer the universe through chaos created by its members' psionic abilities. Their air force include space fighters and the Madou Battleship. History History Revival Three decades following the fall of Madou, Reider, having returned from death, concocted a plot restore Madou by bringing the Genmu Castle to Earth and consuming reality into the Genmu World under the rule of a revived Demon King Psycho once obtaining Psycholon, a sentient robotic component of Psycho. To that end, Reider created numerous , leading to a spate of incidents which had plagued the universe. As well as that, Reider assembled an army of revived monsters fought by the led by to create , which would act as a front for Madou's revival. Believing that the magic and were responsible for the magical incidents, the Galactic Union Patrol of Planet Bird and so sent their Space Sheriffs to Earth defeat them. The first of Space Shocker to emerge were and , reincarnations of executive and cyborg monster , and who were pursuing the Psycholon which had crash landed on Earth. While Space Spider Man failed to take the robot from the , Space Ikadevil was confronted by Haruto Soma, who was soon sent through a magical portal where he encountered Gokai Silver, , who explained the situation to him as he caught up with Kosuke Nitoh. While Haruto had convinced Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G, Geki Jumonji, of his pure intentions, he and Kosuke would be attacked again by Space Sheriff Sharivan, Kai Hyuga. As Haruto used Space Shocker Combatmen to distract Sharivan long enough for him and his allies to escape, Geki Jumonji followed the Combatmen as they fell back while Sharivan discovered that the Genmu Castle had returned. On the other side, Geki learnt the true nature of Space Shocker's magic and Madou's plot before returning to the prime dimension with assistance from Gai allowing him to escape from Space Shocker's revived . Making his way out, Geki was reunited with Yellow Buster, , as he rescued her and Psycholon from Space Shocker Combatmen with Beast's help. Seeing no other way to save the universe, the Galactic Union decided that only Earth's destruction at the hands of their Super Dimensional Cannon could end the threat of Space Shocker and Madou. As an Earthling himself, Geki refused to abandon his planet and so convinced Kai to give him an hour to prevent the cataclysm. As Gai left to recruit reinforcements, Geki leads a group composing of himself, Yoko, Psycholon, and Nito into Genmu World. Holding off Space Spider Man, Kamen Rider Beast received assistance from the , the , the , as well as Kamen Riders and . However, Geki was separated from Yoko when he was grabbed by Space Ikadevil. Luckily, having been summoned by Gai, the ' unlocked the transformation system allowing Geki to transform into Gavan type-G while getting support from Kamen Riders and with and as well as the and the , with coming from the future to aid Fourze in defeating Space Spider Man. Under attack from Space Ikadevil and his henchmen monsters, Gavan and Gokai Silver found themselves protected by the Kyodain who stood against those that would threaten their claimed prey only to be executed by Space Ikadevil for defying Space Shocker. Proceeding to avenge the Kyodain, Geki and Gai were assisted by the whom were given a set of Metal Hero Keys by Gavan, allowing them to destroy Space Ikadevil using the . Arriving at the Genmu Castle where her teammates were held captive, Yellow Buster found herself facing Shadow Moon and Reider alone before Psycholon teleported her friends out of their cell to help her fight Shadow Moon as Gavan, Kamen Rider Beast and the Gokaigers arrived. Fortunately, Kamen Rider Wizard arrived in time to dispel the Genmu Space as the Kyoryugers, Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider, and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor and OOO joined in defeating Space Shocker's army with Shadow Moon being defeated by the Kyoryugers. With Space Shocker wiped out, the heroes cornered Reider before leaving Wizard and the Kyoryugers to combine their power to mortally wound him. It was at that moment, however, that the Galactic Union's Commander Retsu Ichijouji had ordered the Super Dimensional Cannon fired from Planet Bird, with Reider revealing in his dying breath that the blast would serve to revive Madou's Demon King Psycho. Refusing to allow it, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider used their respective mechas, Dolgiran, Grand Birth and Vavilos to stop the blast only to seemingly give their lives in vein as the shockwave provided the energy needed with Psychlon flying into the core of the Genmu Castle, revealed to be the body of Demon King Psycho's himself. With Reider revived as the monstrous Space Raider, leading an who had fallen to Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs, he revealed that Psycholn was a part of Psycho. The superheroes found themselves in a pinch against their enemies until and arrive with Rider-Sentai reinforcements that wiped out the monster, with Space Reider falling at the hands of Kamen Rider Beast and with as a witness. As Wizard joined the Kyoryugers in fighting Psycho within their , Yellow Buster used her to reach Psycholon, leading to it breaking free from Psycho's control and before sacrificing itself to protect Yoko from his wrath. It was following this moment that the Space Sheriff trio returned and, by combing their ships' firepower into the Big Grand Fire to halt Psycho, allowed a Miracle Combination between Kyoryuzin and to perform the which destroyed the Demon King Psycho, vanquishing the Madou revival. Appearances *''The Space Sheriff Spirits'' :Neo-Madou *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' * Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION * Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION }} Category:Villain